The Education and Outreach Activities (EOA) will be established within the Center in order to facilitate development of interdisciplinary graduate education and training programs for the post-doctoral associated and graduate students affiliated with the Center. In addition, the EOA will be a focal point for all of the outreach activities of the Center. The EOA will specifically address the following: Develop interdisciplinary multi-instructor taught graduate level courses, including nanomaterial laboratory courses, which will be offered to MS and PhD students. Offer certificate programs in biomedical nanotechnology through Northeastern University's adult and continuing education programs. ? Develop internship and temporary placement opportunities in industries, government laboratories, and in medical research laboratories for post-doctoral associates and graduate students affiliated with the Center. ? Promote cross-fertilization of research activities through post-doctoral associates and graduate student sharing program within and outside ofthe Center. Provide seminar program in biomedical nanotechnology, which will be required for all post-doctoral associates and graduate students affiliated with the Center. Develop educational outreach opportunities with the Boston-area high schools to educate students and teachers in biomedical nanotechnology. ? Develop summer research internship program for high school science teachers from Boston area public school system to work in faculty laboratories. The Director of the EOA will provide leadership in development of new education programs and outreach to the local community. Steering Committee made up of Pi's of the Center projects will work with the Director to facilitate these activities.